MASKER BOY
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: "Ih, kenapa dia memakai masker di dalam kelas?", "Pasti karena giginya tongos !" , "Mungkin bibirnya tebal !" , "Mungkin ia punya penyakit yang menular". "Saranghae Babykyu." Ucap Siwon pada namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. WONKYU/DLDR/BL/Oneshoot :D


**Chast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Others : Ok Taecyeon, Lee Donghae, dll..**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Humor, Romance dsb**

**Warning : BL, TYPO(es), OOC, Bahasa tak baku, membingungkan, dll**

* * *

**~%OoO% MASKER BOY %OoO%~**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi yang cerah ini, Nampak begitu indah. Burung-burung bertengger di ranting-ranting pohon. Mengeluarkan nyanyian indahnya di pagi hari. Nampak seorang namja berambut ikal madu, kulit putih pucat serta tubuh yang ramping keluar dari kendaraannya. Eitsss, tunggu dulu ok, jangan negative thinking dulu. Mari kita lihat apa tumpangannya ke sokolah terelit di Korea tersebut. Apa lagi kalau bukan SM High School. Kembali ke kendaraan yang ditumpangi oleh namja imut tersebut menginggat ini sekolah tertelit jadi sudah pasti tumpangan namja tersebut merupakan kendaraan yang mahal dan mewah tentunya. Yah, namja tersebut keluar dari mobil termahal periode tahun ini, Lamborghini Veneno yang beberapa tahun dipegang oleh Bugatti Veyron seharga 2,6 Juta Dollar. Mobil ini bahkan cuma diproduksi 3 unit di seluruh dunia. Bisa dipastikan bukan betapa kayanya sang pembeli jika berhasil mendapatkan mobil tercepat, teringan dan termahal didunia. (#plakk malah ngomongin mobil. LOL :P )

Namja tersebut keluar dari mobil Lamborghini Venenonya, bukan namja tersebut yang mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut melainkan sang sopir yang mengendarainya. Dibukanya pintu penumpang mobil mewah tersebut, menampakan sesosok namja yang berkulit putih pucat, tinggi dan terkesan imut dengan rambut ikal madu yang menutupi sebagian matanya karena terhempas angin yang dengan seenak jidatnya membuat tatanan rambut namja tersebut sedikit berantakan.

Namja tersebut melangkahkan kakinya melewati lorong-lorong sekolah, ketika sudah berada di depan kelasnya ia berhenti tepat di depan pintu kelas tersebut, memperhatikan pintu tersebut sebelum mengetuk dan memasuki ruangan yang berada di dalam kelasnya. Jangan bertanya bagaimana ia tahu ruangan kelasnya, tentu dengan kecerdasannya serta status keluarganya sungguh memungkinkan jika ia langsung tahu ruang kelasnya tanpa pergi keruang kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Lagipula kepala sekolah SM High School ini merupakan sahabat appanya.

"Tok tok tok." Namja tersebut mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ne masuklah." Ucap seorang guru yang sekaligus wali kelas di kelas tersebut.

"Permisi." Ucap namja tersebut sambil menundukan badannya sedikit.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun kan ?" tanya wali kelas tersebut yang biasa dipanggil Kim Songsaenim. Lebih tepatnya Kim Nan Gil.

"Anak-anak perkenalkan ada murid baru !" kata wali kelas tersebut.

"Annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik. Mohon bantuannya." ucap namja bernama Kyuhyun tersebut sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. Mereka menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Bukan karena mereka terpesona dengan Kyuhyun, Tapi lebih tepatnya mereka penasaran karena mereka tak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Anak-anak apakah ada yang perlu kalian tanyakan pada Kyuhyun-sii" Kata Guru Kim. Namun tak ada yang mengeluarkan suranyanya. Justru suara bisik-bisik dari seluruh kelas yang mendera indera pendengarannya.

"Ih, kenapa dia memakai masker di dalam kelas?" ucap seorang yeoja berambut pendek

"Pasti karena giginya tongos !" sahut yeoja berambut pirang

"Mungkin bibirnya tebal !" sahut yeoja lainnya yang berambut hitam.

Begitulah suara bisik-bisik dari sebagian penghuni kelas tersebut. Karena tak ada yang mau mengangkat tangannya untuk sekedar bertanya pada Kyuhyun, maka guru Kim mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Baiklah, jika tak ada yang bertanya lagi, silahkau duduk di-" belum sempat guru Kim melanjutkan perkataannya seorang namja memotong ucapannya.

"Emm, Kyuhyun-sii kenapa kau tidak melepas maskermu?" tanya seorang namja yang duduk di paling belakang. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang bergelut di kepala para penghuni kelas tersebut terlontarkan melalui namja tersebut. Sedangkan namja tersebut, begitu penasaran dengan namja dihadapannya. Melihat matanya yang menyipit seperti bulan sabit ketika berkenalan tadi membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, yang ia yakin jika namja tersebut tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya, dan ia sangat penasaran dengan senyum namja yang memakai masker tersebut.

"Mian, tapi aku tak bisa membuka masker ini." jawab Kyuhyun

"Kenapa ?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Kalian tak perlu tahu !" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Sudah-sudah, tak baik bertanya seperti itu pada teman barumu Siwon-sii" ucap sang wali kelas kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Siwon tadi. Toh, ia tak masalah muridnya memakai masker atau tidak, yang penting murid-muridnya bisa mengikuti pelajaran yang ia sampaikan dengan baik.

"Silahkan kau duduk di sebelah namja yang berbadan besar itu Kyuhyun-sii, Taecyeon angkat tanganmu." Lanjut guru kim menunjukan tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Memang hanya tempat duduk di sebelah Taecyeon yang masih kosong. Sedangkan namja yang bernama Siwon tadi duduk disebelah temannya yang bernama Donghae, Jika saja Siwon bisa mengusir teman sebangkunya tersebut dengan senang hati Siwon akan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya.

"Mungkin ia punya penyakit yang menular" bisik yeoja berambut pendek tadi kepada teman sebangkunya, yeoja berambut pirang. Suara yeoja tersebut mengiringi Kyuhyun melangkah menuju deretan bangku yang berada di tengah tempat Taecyeon duduk.

"Ne, kau benar. Aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengannya. nanti aku tertular." jawab yeoja berambut pirang tersebut. Sementara seluruh siswa sibuk bergosip ria, Siwon malah sebaliknya. Ia mengulaskan senyuman ala kuda'nya menatap sosok seorang Cho Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip sekalipun hingga namja tersbut duduk di sebelah teman sebangkunya Taecyeon. Merasa diperhatikan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Siwon. Hingga membuat Siwon dengan cepat memutuskan kontak matanya salah tingkah, dan mulai detik itu juga Siwon bertekad untuk bisa melihat senyum di balik masker tersebut. Meski itu akan membutuhkan usaha yang keras tentunya.

Kringggg

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tak ada satupun yang mau untuk sekedar mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantin di hari pertama ia sekolah di SM High School. Dan mulai detik itu juga Kyuhyun tak mendapatkan teman, tak ada yag mau berteman dengannya karena desas-desus penyakit menular yang dideritanya. Mereka hanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kyuhyun juga tak mau ambil pusing. tapi tidak bagi Siwon, ia justru semakin tertarik dengan namja bermasker tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun sedang asyik meminkan PSPnya, tiba-tiba suara tenor seorang namja menyapanya.

"Kau tidak ke kantin Kyuhyun-sii." Sontak Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang menawarinya ke kantin. Agak sedikit terkejut dengan penglihatannya. Namja yang tadi menanyakan kenapa ia memakai masker kepadanya mengajaknya kekantin. Memang tak bisa Kyuhyun pungkiri jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini, namja tersebut terlihat tampan bahkan sangat tampan.

"Kau tidak malu berjalan dengan namja aneh sepertiku Siwon-sii" ucap Kyuhyun ketus.

"Kenapa harus malu, menurutku kau terlihat begitu imut dengan maskermu itu." Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Siwon, rona merah yang menjalar ke pipinya tak bisa ia bendung lagi, ada sedikit perasaan bahagia ketika pangeran tampan seperti Siwon memujinya disaat yang lain mengejeknya. Kyuhyunpun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah tersebut.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, Siwon terkikik geli. Dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun, mengandengnya keluar kelas menuju ke kantin tempat para siswa menghabiskan jam istirahat mereka. Kyuhyun yang masih terkejut hanya diam, menikmati genggaman tangan Siwon yang terasa begitu hangat di telapak tangannya.

Ketika berada di kantin, arah pandang penghuni kantin tersebut tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang saling bergenggaman tangan. Bukan karena Siwon yang merupakan salah satu idola di sekolah tersebut tapi juga karena namja aneh yang memakai masker di sekolahnya tersebut.

"Aku jadi penasaran apa ia akan membuka maskernya ketika makan." Ucap yeoja berambut pendek yang merupakan teman sekelas Kyuhyun juga, namanya Sunny.

"Nde, kita lihat seperti apa wajahnya. Tapi tak apakah jika ia benar-benar memiliki penyakit menular pastinya penyakit tersebut akan menjalar ke seluruh kantin jika ia membuka maskernya." Ucap yeoja berambut pirang yang duduk disebelah yeoja berambut pendek tadi. Namanya Jessica.

"Andweee !" teriak mereka bersamaan membayangkan Kyuhyun membuka maskernya dan menularkan penyakitnya. Sontak mereka bergegas pergi dari kantin dengan membawa makanan mereka yang belum habis mereka makan. Ketika tepat bersimpangan dengan Kyuhyun. Jessica menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya namun ia tak memperdulikannya.

Sementara Siwon menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Ketika menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong. Ia segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Bahkan Siwon tak menyadari perbuatan Jessica, karena matanya terlalu di sibukan mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Nah, kau tunggulah disini Kyuhyun-sii. Aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu." Ucap Siwon melangkah menuju counter makanan.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja Siwon hyung." Teriak Kyuhyun kepada Siwon. Siwon yang mendengarnya membalikan tubuhnya dan hanya mengulaskan senyum dan menunjukan jari jempolnya seolah berkata 'Ok' kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum di balik maskernya.

.

.

**Beberapa menit kemudian…**

"Tadaaaa, ku harap kau suka makanan di kantin kami. Tapi …..emmm." Siwon sedikit binggung bagaimana mengatakannya. Bukankah Kyuhyun mamakai masker, bagaimana ia akan makan jika maskernya tak ia buka.

"Emmm, Kyu bagaimana kau akan makan kalau kau tidak mambuka maskermu." Ucap Siwon memberanikan diri.

"Tentu aku akan membuka maskerku hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai.

'Yes, sebentar lagi aku pasti akan melihat senyumannya. Yu huuuu' teriak Siwon kegirangan dalam hati. Siwon masih menunggu Kyuhyun membuka maskernya. Memang niat Siwon mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantin selain untuk mendekati Kyuhyun juga ingin melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya. Siwon terus memakan makanannya sambil sesekali meminum minumannya tanpa melepas pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun. Namun hingga 5 menit Kyuhyun masih belum juga membuka maskernya. Ia hanya mengaduk makanannya sambil menyisihkan sayur ke pinggir piringnya.

"Ehemm, kyu. Kenapa tak kau makan makananmu nanti keburu bel masuk." Ucap Siwon memcecah keheningan.

"Ne, hyung ini aku juga sudah selesai menyisihkan sayuran yang ada di piringku. Sebenarnya aku tak suka sayur." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil meletakan sendoknya dan mulai melepas maskernya.

'Ini dia saatnya, ayo cepat, cepat buka.' Gerutu Siwon dalam hati. Gerakan Kyuhyun membuka maskernya seperti gerakan _slow motion_ yang sangat lambat seakan waktu tak berjalan. Siwon sungguh tak sabar melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

'Oh, shit, kenapa diwaktu seperti ini harus saja ada gangguan.' Ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil mengerak-gerakan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan menahan sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu, menghentikan gerakannya membuka masker diwajahnya. Kerutan di kening Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa ia kini sedang binggung.

"Kau kenapa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Namun Siwon bukan menjawab pertanyaannya malah ia menggumamkan kata-kata aneh.

"Shit, damn ak-ak-aku sud- sudah tak tahaaaaan." Siwon segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan berlari. Tahukah kalian kemana Siwon. Kemana lagi jika bukan ke toilet. Ia dari tadi sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas minuman bersoda serta separuh soup ramyun (emang ada? Anggap saja ada ne!) yang membuatnya ingin buang air kecil.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian Siwon segera berlari menuju ke kantin. Memang banyak toilet yang ada di sekolah elit ini, dan Siwon memilih toilet laki-laki yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kantin. Namun sayang, toilet yang letaknya paling dekat dari kantin sedikit penuh, menginggat sekarang jam istirahat. Dan bisa dipastikan toilet penuh dengan para manusia, entahlah apa yang mereka lakukan. Bukankah tempat teraman di sekolah adalah toilet? (LOL :P)

Tap tap tap.

"Ha…ha.. ha…, mian Kyu apa kau menung-" belum sempat Siwon mengatur nafas serta melanjutkan perkataannya, ia terkejut dengan meja yang berada di hadapannya. Terdapat piring kosong dan juga gelas kosong. Ya, meskipun masih ada makanan yang belum sempat Siwon habiskan karena acara pergi ke toilet tadi. Tapi, yang membuat Siwon terkejut adalah gelas dan piring Kyuhyun sudah kosong. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan makanan serta minumannya kurang dari 3 menit.

"Kyu..kau…su-sudah menghabiskan makananmu." Tanya Siwon memastikan.

"Ne, hyung makanan disini ternyata lumayan enak juga." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya di balik masker yang ia kenakan.

Siwon tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa menghabiskan makanannya secepat itu.

Kriinnnggg

Bel istirahat berbunyi, para siswa begegas ke ruang kelas masing-masing untuk melanjutkan mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Hyung kajja.." ucap Kyuhyun menyadarkan Siwon dari acara melamunnya. Dengan cepat kini Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tangan Siwon.

.

.

SKIP

Pelajaran telah usai, para siswa bergegas memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan segera pulang. Siwon yang dari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun sedikit melamun bahkan ia tak sadar jika bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Hei, Won. Kau tak pulang." Ucap Donghae teman sebangku Siwon.

"Ah, ne. Kyu….Kyuhyun." ucap Siwon gelagapan mencari sosok Kyuhyun yang dari tadi ia pandang namun tak ada. Siwon memang memandang Kyuhyun tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Aishh dasar kuda pabbo, dia sudah pulang dari tadi." Ucap Donghae sambil menepuk kepala Siwon pelan.

"Mwoooo !" teriak Siwon. Ia segera bergegas memasukan buku-bukunya dengan tergesa-gesa bahkan tak menyadari jika salah satu bukunya terjatuh. Siwon berlari dari kelas menuju halaman sekolah. Mungkin ia masih sempat melihat Kyuhyun. Dan bisa mengikuti dimana rumahnya.

"Aishh anak itu ceroboh sekali, hanya karena namja bermasker itu ia jadi pabbo seperti ini." gerutu Donghae mengambil buku Siwon yang terjatuh.

"Kemana dia, kenapa ia seperti jin saja, menghilang dengan cepat." Kesal Siwon yang tak menemukan sosok Kyuhyun di halaman sekolah maupun tempat parkir sekolah. Sementara di tempat lain seorang namja memasuki mobil Lamborghini Venenonya di depan gerbang SM Hing School, siapa lagi jika bukan namja bermasker, cho Kyuhyun. Memang Kyuhyun yang meminta untuk mengantar serta menjemputnya di depan gerbang sekolah SM High School tanpa harus memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Ia hanya tak mau di bilang pamer atau apalah. Meskipun yang bersekolah disana bukan hanya anak-anak orang kaya seperti Kyuhyun saja. Namun entahlah, Kyuhyun hanya merasa kekuasaan, harta serta jati diri yang sebernarnya tak perlu dipamerkan atau dipertontonkan.

**.**

**.**

**~%OoO% Masker Boy %OoO%~**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Kyuhyun menjalani kegiatan belajarnya di sekolah terelit ini. Dan seperti kemarin Kyuhyun turun dari mobil mewahnya di depan gerbang, sehingga ia harus berjalan kaki dari depan gerbang ke halaman sekolahnya.

Ketika asyik berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya sambil mendengarkan I-Phone di telingganya, dan jangan lupa masker bertulis "KYU" menempel di bibirnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Seolah-olah ia seorang model yang berjalan menapakkan kakinya di karpet merah. Naum tiba-tiba….

Srutttttt

Bruukkk

"Appo.."

"Ha ha ha ha, kasihan sekali." Tawa para siswa yang melihat adegan Kyuhyun terjatuh.

Kyuhyun terjatuh akibat menginjak kulit pisang yang tak sengaja ia injak. Kyuhyun sedikit meringis kesakitan karena butt'nya menyentuh paving halaman sekolah yang sudah pasti keras. Kyuhyun tau jika ada orang yang sengaja membuang kulit pisang ini sembarangan. Karena ini sekolah terelit di Seoul kebersihan sekolah ini selalu terjaga. Bahkan ada 15 orang petugas kebersihan untuk sekolah yang ukurannya 2x lipat lapangan sepak bola ini. Jadi bisa dipastikan ini merupakan salah satu ulah siswa yang tak senang terhadapnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri tiba-tiba sepasang lengan dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuhnya.

Hupppp

Dengan sekali hentakan, tubuh Kyuhyun berhasil di angkat oleh lengan tersebut, Kyuhyun segera melihat siapa yang menggendongnya ala _bridal_ ini, ketika tak sengaja melihat wajah orang itu mata kereka bertemu sontak membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah, sementara orang yang menggendongnya hanya tersenyum menunjukan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Kyuhyun yang merasa malu karena diperlakukan seperti seorang wanita di hadapan banyak orang.

"Menggendongmu." Jawab Siwon singkat.

"Aku bisa berjalan, lagi pula bukan kakiku yang sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mem'pout' kan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau jika butt mu akan bertambah sakit jika dibuat berjalan." Jawab Siwon dengan datarnya.

"Yakkkk, kau dasar per-."

Belum sempat Kyuhyun melanjutkan perkataannya Siwon keburu menciumnya. Mungkin ini pertama di dunia ciuman dengan penghalang masker. Ciuman singkat nan lembut tanpa nafsu tersebut langsung membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun. Mukanya semakin memerah bisa dibilang seperti udang rebus. Dengan seenaknya namja ini menggendongnya dan kemudian menciumnya. Meski terhalang maskernya. Tapi tetap saja membuat Kyuhyun terbang, merasakan bibir tipis tersebut.

Sementara Siwon hanya nyengir lebar, Siwon tak tahu harus bertindak bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya ia nekat mencium seseorang dalam hidupnya. Meski terkenal tampan dan disukai banyak yeoja maupun namja, tapi Siwon belum pernah mencium seseorang, (kalau dicium sih pernah LOL :P) apalagi orang tersebut berada dalam gendongannya. Sungguh Siwon akan menjatuhkan orang tersbut agar tidak mendengar detak jantungnya yang terpacu seperti kuda berlari jika ia bukan namja yang dengan mudah membutakan mata Siwon. 'Aku rasa bibirnya agak tebal' pikir Siwon dalam hati. Memang ketika Siwon mencium Kyuhyun terhalang oleh masker yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, tapi bukankah bibir mereka tetap saja bersentuhan, dan itu membuat Siwon yakin jika Kyuhyun benar-benar namja yang cantik. Ia jadi tak sabar merasakan bibir plum itu secara langsung.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke kelas mereka. Kemudian ia mendudukannya di bangku sebelah Taecyeon. Siwon melihat Taecyeon sudah menempati tempat duduknya. Dan ada yang aneh dengan tatapan teacyeon, tapi tak di perdulikan oleh Siwon.

"Ne, baby sudah sampai. Jika ada yang terasa sakit panggil aku ne." ucap Siwon setelah mendudukan Kyuhyun di kursinya.

"ah, ne. Gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat, sambil menundukan wajahnya karena rona merah yang menjalar dari kedua pipinya tak berhenti mengalir (?). Apa lagi setelah Siwon memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang 'baby'. Oh My God, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun terjun dari sungai han agar menyadarkan dirinya jika ia tak sedang bermimpi.

Kringggg

Untuk sekarang, tak ada hal-hal aneh yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yakin teman-temannya tak akan berhenti begitu saja untuk mengerjainya. Istirahat kali ini pun seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dan Siwon melangkahkan kakinya ke kantin. Dan kali ini Kyuhyun yang memesan makanan, jika kemarin Siwon yang memesankan Kyuhyun makanan. Kini sebaliknya, kaerena Kyuhyun ingin mentraktir Siwon sebagai ucapan rasa terima kasihnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun membawa nampan yang berisi dua gelas bubble tea dan dua mangkuk ramyun, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang dengan sengaja menyenggolnya. Alhasil makanan tersebut tumpah mengenai baju Kyuhyun. Untungnya kuah ramyun yang panas tersebut tak mengenai kulit Kyuhyun. Namun tetap saja seragam putih Kyuhyun beserta blaszer biru tuanya kotor akibat tumpahan bubble tea serta kua ramyum.

Pandangan Siwon yang dari tadi tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun, langsung bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terdiam dan membersihkan bajunya tanpa melayangkan aksi protes kepada si tersangka.

"Kyu, kau tak apa?" tanya Siwon sambil ikut membersihkan baju Kyuhyun yang kena noda minuman dengan sapu tangannya, sambil melayangkan deathglare kepada si tersangka.

"Opssss, maaf. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap si tersangka yang ternyata teman sebangku Kyuhyun, Taecyeon.

Siwon mulai geram, jelas-jelas namja tersbut sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun hingga membuat makanan yang di bawanya tumpah mengenai seragamnya. Tapi dengan seenak jidatnya ia bilang jika ia tak sengaja. Bahkan ia tak meminta maaf kepada Kyuhyun. Sungguh Siwon tak bisa menahan amarah lagi. Dengan kekuatan penuh Siwon mendorong tubuh Taecyeon. Tubuh Taecyeon terpental mengenai seorang namja yang berada di belakangnya. Namun tak begitu jauh, menginggat tubuh Taecyeon yang juga tak kalah besar dari Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh." Bentak Taecyeon tak terima. Suara Taecyeon yang lantang sontak membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin menolehkan pandangannya kepadanya. Dan kini seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan tindakan Taecyeon dan Siwon.

"….." Tak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Sungguh Siwon malas berhadapan dengan namja seperti Taecyeon. Bukan hanya karena mereka rival abadi, karena postur tubuh yang sama, memiliki banyak penggemar yang sama pula, namun mereka juga rival di lapangan ketika bermain basket. Dua duanya pemain center dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan juga kecepatan yang ia miliki. Namun karena hanya diperlukan 1 pemain center akhirnya Taecyeon harus mengalah dan menjadi seorang PF ( Power Forward ), ban kapten tim basket SM High School pun bertengger di lengan kanan Siwon. Itulah yang membuat Taecyeon menganggap Siwon adalah rival abadinya. Terkecuali untuk berebut hati Kyuhyun, justru Taecyeon tak tertarik sama sekali dengan buruan Siwon.

"Hei, aku berbicara denganmu Choi Siwon-sii. Apa kau tuli eoh." Ucap Taecyeon memanas-manasi Siwon. Siwon masih tak bergeming dengan ucapan Taecyeon ia menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari kerumunan siswa yang mengelilingi mereka untuk membersihkan baju Kyuhyun di toilet. Karena merasa tak dierdulikan, Taecyeon berusaha membuat Siwon marah.

"Dasar pengecut." Siwon sudah tak tahan ingin sekali Siwon menhajarnya. Namun ia tahu tempat dan bisa menjaga sikapnya. Ia terus melangkah sambil membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari kantin.

Ketika sudah berada di toilet pria, Siwon segera menyerahkan seragan cadangannya dari loker yang telah diambilnya tadi. Kyuhyun hanya diam, bukan karena ia marah karena kesialan telah menimpahnya, justru ia semakin merasa sangat senang karena mendapat perlakuan yang romantis menurutnya, dari Siwon.

"Pakailah ini baby, mungkin akan kebesaran jika kau memakainya. Namun setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada memakai baju yang terkena tumpahan ramyun." Ucap Siwon tanpa melepas senyum sejuta meternya (?) dari tadi. Sungguh Siwon yang tadinya bad mood karena sikap Taecyeon bisa dibalik semudah membalikan telapak tangan jika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gomawo." Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun bilang kata itu. Tapi memang tak ada kata lain selain ucapan terima kasih untuk menghargai kebaikan Siwon. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memasuki salah satu pintu toilet sedangkan Siwon menunggunya di luar, takut jika ada orang yang mengerjai Kyuhyun lagi. Selesai beganti pakaian Kyuhyun dan Siwon segera menuju ke kelas mereka karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

Tok tok tok.

"Ne masuk." Ucap guru matematika tersebut, Park Hae joong.

"Dari mana kalian? Kenapa terlambat di mata pelajaranku. Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka siswa yang tak disiplin ! dan kenapa dengan bajumu Cho Kyuhyun-sii." ucap guru Park setelah melihat penampilan siswanya yang tidak rapi. Jelas saja ia bertanya seperti itu setelah melihat penampilan Kyuhyun dengan baju kebesaran di tubuhnya dan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Mian, kami tadi dari toilet, baju Kyuhyun terkena tumpahan ramyun jadi saya meminjamkan seragam cadangan saya ke Kyuhyun." Ucap Siwon menjawab pertanyaan guru Park tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kalian silahkan duduk." Siwon menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di bangkunya. Ketika sampai di bangkunya Siwon memandang Donghae. Donghae yang asyik mengerjakan soal di bukunya merasa aneh, pantas saja perasaan itu menghinggapi Donghae karena dari tadi ia ditatap oleh namja berjuluk kuda tersebut.

"Wae ?" tanya Donghae.

"Kyuhyun akan duduk disini, jadi ku harap kau bisa pindah ke bangku lain hyung." Ucap Siwon dengan datar. Donghae hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya ini. Donghae tahu jika ia tak menuruti perkataan sahabatnya ia bakal terkena kesialan. Karena Donghae tau betul bagaimana reaksi Siwon jika tak menurutinya. Bisa-bisa ia tak ditebengi (?) pulang sekolah selama 1 bulan.

"Ne ne ne." dengan malas Donghae mengemasi buku-bukunya dan berpindah ke tempat duduk Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelah Taecyeon. Sementara guru Park tak menginterupsi kegiatan siswanya kerena ia kini sedag membaca buku yang sangat ia sukai, bahkan ia akan menjadi tuli sementara karena memfokuskan diri membaca buku tersebut, buku yang berjudul 'Human Sociality' . Ia angkat buku tersebut sampai menutupi wajahnya tanpa siswanya tahu jika di dalam buku tersebut ada komik dewasa yang ia baca.

Kringgg

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, kini Siwon tak akan ceroboh lagi untuk bisa mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Semakin lama Siwon dekat dengan Kyuhyun semakin banyak pula kesempatan untuk mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dekat, terlebih lagi untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun sesungguhnya.

"Ummm, Kyu. Maukah kau pulang bersamaku." Tanya Siwon setelah membereskan bukunya.

"Tak, usah hyung aku sudah dijemput." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum meski Siwon tak bisa melihat senyumannya di balik masker tersebut.

"Aku mohon Kyu sekali ini saja." Jawab Siwon dengan sedikit memelas

"Baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun yang tak tega menolak ajakan namja tampan dihadapannya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke tempat parkir. Ketika sampai di depan mobil Buggaty Veyron hitam milik Siwon. Tiba-tba Siwon mengumpat.

"Ah, sial."

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran dengan sikap Siwon yang menendang ban mobil depannya.

"Ban mobilku kempes baby. Bagaimana ini." Ucap Siwon sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa kesialan selalu saja menghinggapinya ketika Siwon hampir bisa mendapatkan keinginannya.

"Kalau begitu, ikut dengan mobilku saja hyung. Kebetulan mobil jemputanku masih berada di depan gerbang sekolah."

Siwon sebenarnya gengsi menerima ajakan Kyuhyun. Dia yang menawari untuk mengantar Kyuhyun pulang tapi malah kebalikannya Kyuhyun yang mengantar dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi tak ada pilihan lain bukan, jika ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun maka Siwon harus menurunkan sedikit gengsinya.

"Apa tak masalah baby."

"N-ne." jawab Kyuhyun dengan terbata. 'aishh kenapa Siwon hyung selalu memanggilku dengan kata itu' batin Kyuhyun. Ia menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kajja hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Siwon. Siwon yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa membatu. Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon yang terdiam, menggernyit binggung.

"Waeyo hyung?"

Siwon tak menjawab, tatapannya terfokus pada pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Kyuhyun. Melihat itu sontak Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya.

"Ah, mian." Ucap Kyuhyun.

'Ah kulit telapak tangannya begitu halus' batin Siwon. Namun ia segera menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun. "Tak apa."

Mereka akhirnya berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Meski Siwon sedikit binggung kenapa Kyuhyun di jemput di depan gerbang tak seperti siswa lainnya yang di antar-jemput sampai halaman dalam sekolah. Namun keterkejutan Siwon bertambah ketika mobil Lamborghini Veneno menghampiri mereka.

"In-ini mobilmu Kyu." Sungguh Siwon tak bisa mempercayai, mobil yang menjadi incarannya dan hanya di produksi 3 unit di dunia berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh, bukan ini mobil appaku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka kenop mobil penumpang. "Kajja hyung." Lanjutnya.

Siwon hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria menaggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Beberapa menit di dalam mobil tanpa pembicaraan. Akhirnya Siwon membuka percakapan.

"Kau ternyata orang kaya ya, Kyu." Ucap Siwon

"Tidak hyung, yang kaya bukan aku tapi appaku." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan datar

"Tapi sama saja kan, nanti kau juga yang akan mewarisi kekayaan appamu." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Bukankah kau juga sama saja hyung, kau adalah pangeran kerajaan Hyundai Corp. dan kau pun anak tunggal. Pastinya kau juga akan mewarisinya bukan.?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali.

"Ne, tapi bagaimana kau tau jika aku anak tunggal." Siwon sedikit binggung bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu mengenai keluarganya.

"Kau terlalu polos hyung, tentu informasi keluargamu bisa dengan mudah didapatkan semua orang menginggat perusahaan Hyundai Coorporation merupakan perusahaan kedua terbesar di korea."

"Oh itu, ne." Siwon hanya ber'sweetdrop' mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Umm kyu, kenapa kau tak membuka maskermu. Ini kan di dalam mobil jadi tak akan ada orang yang tahu." Ucap Siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau benar-benar tak menderita sebuah penyakit kan.?" Lanjutnya.

"It-itu, aku tak bisa." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Menghindari tatapan Siwon yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

Sementara di depan, lebih tepatnya di kursi kemudi sopir Kyuhyun terkikik geli mendengar ucapan sang majikan. Siwon yang melihat tingkah aneh kedua namja tersebut hanya bisa membatin. 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Ah, kau benar-benar membuatku mati penasaran kyu. Namja yang sangat misterius.' Batin Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**~%OoO% Masker Boy %OoO%~**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Siwon berangkat ke sekolah dengan senyum terlebar yang ia punya, memasuki mobilnya yang sudah diperbaiki di bengkel. Jangan bertanya siapa yang membawa mobil tersebut ke bengkel, siapa lagi jika bukan sahabat Siwon tercinta, Lee Donghae. setelah ditolak mentah-mentah mengantarnya pulang, tiba-tiba ia disuruh membawa mobilnya ke bengkel, serta mengantarkannya ke rumah Siwon, jika Siwon bukan sahabat baik Donghae sudah pasti Donghae akan melempar Siwon ke planet Pluto agar tak bebuat seenaknya terhadap dirinya. Namun menginggat kebaikan Siwon selama ini Donghae jadi tak tega melakukannya.

Ketika sampai di sekolah dan telah memparkir mobilnya, Siwon bergegas menuju kelasnya, ingin segera bertemu babykyu-nya. Siwon melangkah dengan riang menuju ke dalam kelas, tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari para sisiwa yang bersimpangan dengannya. Ketika sampai didalam kelas…

"Mwo !" suara lengkingan dari sahabat Siwon menyapa dengan indahnya ke telingga Siwon.

"Wae?" jawab Siwon sambil menutup telingganya.

"Kau, ap-apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau menjadi saudara kembarnya eoh." Ucap Donghae tanpa menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Jika ia memang kenapa." Ucap Siwon sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi tempat duduknya bersama Kyuhyun. Ternyata Kyuhyun belum sampai, jadi Siwon dengan leluasa bisa mengusir Donghae lagi untuk pindah ke bangku lain seperti kemarin. Namun sepertinya kali ini tak berhasil. Donghae sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sebelah Siwon meski Siwon sudah mengancamnya.

Donghae memang tak mau sebangku dengan Taecyeon lagi, karena ia sungguh tak beta, dan tak bisa berkonsentrasi duduk dengan namja seperti Taecyeon. Akhirnya Donghae bisa lega, Siwon tak berusaha mengusirnya dari bangkunya seperti kemarin.

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba, segera duduk disebelah Taecyeon setelah melihat tempat duduk di samping Siwon di duduki oleh Donghae. Namun ada yang membuatnya terkejut ketika melihat Siwon. Yah, namja yang menarik hati Kyuhyun itu, sekarang menatap matanya, dan melambaikan tangannya. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Namja tersebut juga memakai masker berwarna hitam dan kalian tahu apa tulisan di masker tersebut **'Saranghae Babykyu'. **Sungguh Siwon telah berhasil membuat gagal jantung Kyuhyun di pagi hari jika Kyuhyun punya penyakit jantung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalas Siwon dengan senyuman di balik maskernya, dan segera menduduki kursinya.

Ketika jam istirahat Kyuhyun dan Siwon tak ke kantin seperti biasanya. Namun ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke taman dekat lapangan olahraga. Mereka sekarang tengah duduk di bangku taman dekat pohon sakura dibelakangnya. Karena ini musin semi pohon sakura menunjukan keindahannya di tengah hembusan angin, yang membuat sebagian daunya ikut terbawa tiupan angin tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hyung." Tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran dengan tingkah laku Siwon hari ini.

"Aku hanya memakai masker agar aku terhindar dari polusi di sekelilingku." Jawab Siwon sekenanya. Karena ia memang tak tahu alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sebab tujuannya memakai masker tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena Kyuhyun.

"Tapi apa kau tak malu hyung?" ucap kyhyun dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Dan benar saja, ketika mereka berjalan beriringan tadi setiap pasang mata metatapnya dengan tatapan dingan dan menusuk seolah mengatakan 'Dasar Pasangan aneh'.

"Kenapa harus malu, kau sendiri tak merasa malu kan baby, jadi untuk apa hyung malu." Kyuhyun menyerah jika berbicara dengan Siwon, terlebih lagi memang tak ada hal lain yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan perasaan aneh, bahkan pikiranya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Siwon.

"Umm, kyu. Mungkin ini terdengar terlalu mendadak. Ta-tapi aku sungguh tak bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. A-ak-aku…aku.."

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun memotong perkataan Siwon yang dari tadi tak kunjung selesai mengucapkan kata 'aku'.

"Maukahkaumenjadinamjachinguku." Akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan tenaga dan keberanian Siwon bisa mengatakan perasaannya.

"Hyung, kau terlalu cepat mengantakannya. Aku sedikit tak mengerti." Kyuhyun memang mendengar ucapan Siwon namun karena Siwon mengucapkannya seperti Pedrosa yang tengah mengebut dengan motornya membuat Kyuhyun tak sebegitu paham dengan perkataan Siwon tadi.

'Uh, apa aku harus mengulanginya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkannya aku butuh 1000 keberanian untuk bisa mengatakannya.' Batin Siwon. Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon harus mengulangi ucapannya. Siwon menghela nafas, menetralkan detak jantungnya setelah itu dengan sisa-sisa keberaniannya, ia mengulangi ucapannya.

"Ummm, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku kyu,…."

"…." Kyuhyun terdiam, ia begitu shock dengan perkataan Siwon. Namun tak ia pungkiri jika ia sangat senang. Kerena orang yang disukainya ternayata juga menyukainya.

"Ta-tapi kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang Kyu. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap."

'Siap menerima hatiku untuk bersemayam di hatimu Kyu' batin Siwon setelah melanjutkan ucapannya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menjawab pertanyaan Siwon namun bunyi bel menginterupsi perkataannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun menunda ucapannya. Mungkin ini bukan saat yang tepat.

Akhirnya mereka beranjak menuju kelas mereka setelah menghabiskan waktu istirahat di taman sekolah. Namun ketika Kyuhyun sampai di pintu kelasnya tiba-tiba..

Byurrr

"Ha ha ha ha.." suara tawa seluruh penghuni kelas melihat Kyuhyun yang basah terkena tumpahan air dari ember yang terpasang tepat di atas kusenan pintu. Siwon yang berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia melepas seragamnya dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tercengang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Lengan kekar Siwon, dada bidangnya dan jangan lupakan perut kotak-kotaknya membuat Siwon terlihat sangat sexy. Kyuhyun jadi lupa akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia memandang Siwon dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut mengaggumi setiap lekuk tubuh perfeksionis di depannya.

Siwon yang mengetahui kerjaan siapa tadi. Langsung beranjak memasuki kelas, tak ia perdulikan tatapan 'lapar' penghuni kelas yang melihat tubuhnya yang topless. Setelah berada di depan orang tersebut Siwon mencengkeram bajunya hingga membuat namja tersebut berdiri. Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingga namja tersebut dan membisikan sesuatu ke telingganya. Ekspresi namja tersebut seketika berubah menjadi takut bahkan ia sama sekali terdiam membisu mendengar bisikan Siwon, matanya belebar dan mulutnya mengangga. Ekspresi terkejut ia tunjukan tanpa berkata sepetah katapun.

"Kau mengerti." Ucap Siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut. Sementara namja tersebut hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang berdiri mematung meninggalkan kelas. Ia pikir suasana akan bertambah buruk jika mereka berada di kelas, dan tak akan bisa berkonstrasi pada pelajaran. Maka apa salahnya jika ia membolos 1 mata pelajaran hingga bel pulang nanti berbunyi.

Kini ia dan Kyuhyun berada di bangku taman tampat Siwon menyatakan cintanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Suasana yang sunyi dan nyaman membuat keduanya terlarut dalam keheninggan.

"Kau tidak kedinginan hyung? Meski ini musim semi tapi tetap saja akan terasa dingin jika diterpa angin yang sejuk seperti sekarang ini." Ucap Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Kyuhyun hanya merangkapi seragamnya yang basah dengan seragam milik Siwon. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang lupa membwa dan mengembalikan seragam Siwon yang ia pinjam kemarin.

"Hyung tak akan merasa dingin baby, jika kau berada di dekat hyung. Karena kau adalah penghangat tubuh, hati sekaligus pikiran hyung baby." Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengira jika itu sebuah kata-kata pervert atau kata-kata gombal. Namun tidak bagi Kyuhyun. Ia tau jika maksud Siwon bukan itu. Dan kata-kata tersebut membuatnya blushing ria.

"Hyung tentang pertanyaanmu yang tadi….ak-aku…aku…" sekarang Kyuhyun yang jadi gugup mengutarakan perasaannya.

"Aku mau, hyung..!" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil mengatakan penat dalam hatinya.

"Kau mau apa baby." Pura-pura Siwon tak mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun. Bukankah sedikit menggodanya akan terlihat lebih seru. Siwon benar-benar tak tahan ingin memakan namja di depannya. Ekspresi malu-malunya membuatnya menjadi 'lapar'.

"Ak-aku mau menjadi namjachingumu hyung." Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengutarakan perasaannya meski dengan sedikit menundukan wajahnya -malu- dihadapan Siwon.

"Benarkah baby? Gomawo Kyu, gomawo." Karena terlalu senang Siwon sampai tak sadar akan tingkah lakunya yang memeluk erat Kyuhyun hingga membuat tubuh toplessnya menempel dengan tubuh Kyuhyun. Meski terhalang kain seragam yang dikenakan Kyuhyun namun tetap saja hawa hangat ketika tubuh mereka berdekatan tak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Baby, kau percaya kan sama hyung?" ucap Siwon setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Ne !"

"Jika kau percaya, bolehkah hyung mengetahui kenapa kau memakai masker selama ini dan tak mau melepaskan masker tersebut."

"Emmm, itu…itu karena…"

"Karena apa baby? Kau masih tak percaya kepada hyung?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Tapi hyung harus janji hyng tidak akan tertawa jika aku menceritakannya."

"Ne ! hyung janji."

Akhirnya dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka maskernya. Dan…..

Jreng jreng jreng (#plakk backsound apaan ni. #abaikan)

.

..

…

….

…..

"Bwhahahahahahaha." Tawa Siwon menggelegar keseluruh angkasa setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Jadi hanya karena itu kau memakai masker ke sekolah kyu. Hi hi hi hi."

"Hyung kau sudah berjanji tak akan tertawa kan?" kesal Kyuhyun sambil mem'puot'kan bibirnya, yang justru semakin membuat Siwon gemas dengan tingkahnya.

"Hahaah, ne, ne, mian baby."

"Hyung !" rengek Kyuhyun seperti anak kecil karena Siwon tak berhenti ketawa.

"Ah, ne eummbt." akhirnya Siwon berhenti ketawa setelah bersusah payah menyumpal mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bagaimana Siwon tak berhenti ketawa jika hanya karena masalah sepele membuat Kyuhyun memakai masker dan harus mendapat 'bully' dari teman-temannya. Hanya karena sebuat jerawat yang bertengger di ujung hidung mancungnya. Memang jerawatnya besar dan agak memerah. Namun jerawat tersebut bisa ditutupi dengan hal lain bukan, tidak harus memakai masker. Apalagi Kyuhyun tak mau berkata sejujurnya kepada Siwon.

"Kenapa kau tak berkata jujur saja sejak dulu baby. Kau tau, kau masih terlihat cantik dengan bulatan merah di hidung mancungmu itu." goda Siwon yang selalu berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Bukan hanya di kedua pipi chubbynya namun di ujung hidungnya juga ikut bertambah merah. :P

"Hyung, berhenti menggodaku." Kebiasaan khas Kyuhyun ketika kesal apalagi jika bukan mem'pout'kan bibirnya yang selalu membuat Siwon semakin gemas.

"Jadi mulai besok kau mau membuka maskermu kan baby?" tanya Siwon dengan sedikit mencubit pipi Kyuhyun karena terlalu gemas.

"Tidak sebelum jerawat ini hilang." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Memang Kyuhyun adalah salah satu namja dari sekian banyak namja yang selalu menjaga penampilannya. Terutama wajahnya. Ia tak mau menjadi ejekan teman-temannya karena tumbuh jerawat diwajahnya. Kyuhyun kesal bukan main ketika mengetahui dihari pertama pindah sekolah tumbuh jerawat di hidungnya. Hingga Kyuhyun ngambek(?) kepada kedua orang tuanya yang suka sekali mencubit kedua pipinya serta hidungnya. Kyuhyun menyalahkan mereka akibat tangan mereka yang tak higenis menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun menyebabkan jerawat bertengger di wajahnya. Kyuhyun selalu kesal dan menanyakan kenapa kedua orang tuanya suka sekali mencubit kedua pipi serta hidung mancung Kyuhyun, dan jawaban dari keduanya semakin membuat Kyuhyun kesal. _"Karena kau seperti boneka chagi, imut sekali bahkan Barbie pun kalah cantik denganmu."_ Begitulah jawaban mereka. Mana ada namja yang suka di bilang cantik. Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri mempunyai orang tua aneh seperti mereka. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun jadi seperti ini juga karena turunan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Brom brom brom

Suara mobil Bugatti Veyron memasuki halaman sekolah, nampak seorang namja yang memakai masker bertuliskan "SARANGHAE BABYKYU" keluar dari mobil tersebut, dengan sedikit berlari namja tersebut menuju ke sisi kanan mobil, membukakan pintu mobil tersebut, dan nampak sesosok namja bermasker pula dengan bertulis "SARANGHAE SIWONNIE" di tengah masker yang dikenakannya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan, saling menautkan tangan masing-masing dan mengayunkannya seolah sedang menuntun anak kecil. Mungkin memang seperti itu, Ketika salah satu namja bermasker tersebut mengenal sesosok orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan cepat ia menghampiri namja tersebut dan menyapannya.

"Hi, Giant, bagaimana kita kompak kan?" kata namja yang memakai masker bertulis 'Saranghae Babykyu' aka Choi Siwon.

"Kau puas sekarang?" kata namja tersebut yang ternyata bernama Taecyeon. Yah, Taecyeon merasa sangat malu kini ia memakai masker bergambar bibir mengerucut seperti hendak mencium berwarna merah dan bergambar besar tak lupa di tengahnya bertuliskan _I'm Masker Boy _. Jika bukan karena ancaman Siwon kemarin, Taecyeon rasanya ingin melempar Siwon ke Afrika biar menjadi makanan para cetah yang hidup disana.

.

.

**Flash Back**

"_Berhenti mengganggu babykyuku jika kau tak mau aku menyebarkan foto masa kecilmu yang memakai gaun wanita ke seluruh sekolah, dan sebagai gantinya akibat perbuatanmu ini, kau harus memakai masker selama 1 bulan. Dan jangan khawatir, aku akan mengirimmu masker khusus anti mesum kepadamu nanti." Bisik Siwon sambil mengulaskan seringgaiannya. _

_Kedua orang tua Siwon dan Taecyeon sebenarnya bersahabat akrab, Siwon sendiri juga bersahabat dengan teacyeon hingga memasuki Elementary School di New York. Namun karena sebatas iri mereka jadi berselisih paham, namun dalam benak mereka yang paling dalam, perasaan seorang sahabat tak pernah luntur. Mereka hanya tak mau saling mengakui jika sebenarnya mereka merindukan kebersamaan yang terjalin seperti waktu kecil dahulu._

**End Of Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baby kemarilah?" ucap Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun yang ia tinggal di belakang. Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menghampiri Siwon.

"Mulai sekarang kita sahabat kembali kan teacyeon?" ucap Siwon sambil mengulaskan senyuman mautnya, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Taecyeon untuk menolak perkataan Siwon. Terlebihh lagi ia sebenarnya tidak membenci Siwon, hanya sekedar iri karena Siwon selalu selangkah lebih maju dari dirinya. Dan hanya anggukan yang bisa Taecyeon lakukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Meski agak merasa kesal akibat ulahnya, namun Taecyeon merasa senang karena bisa kembali bersahabat seperti dahulu.

"Kalau begitu kajja kita ke kelas, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling berkesan untuk kita semua." Ucapnya sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya, Taecyeon serta mengenggam jemari lentik kekasihnya Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan beriringan melewati lorong sekolah menuju ke kelas mereka bertiga. Bahkan mereka tak perduli ejekan dari setiap siswa yang melihatnya, dan terlebih lagi mulai detik itu, mereka bertiga mendapat julukan "The Three 'Masker'cheers."

SKIP

Kini Siwon dan Kyuhyun berada di atas sekolah menikmati pemandangan langit di siang hari serta hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka. Mereka masih mengenakan masker mereka, meski di atap sekolah hanya ada mereka berdua. Suasana yang hening, membuat mereka terhanyut. Entah siapa yang memulai duluan, tapi keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing hingga tak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka berciuman, yeah ciuman yang terhalang masker masing-masing. Mungkin ini menjadi satu-satunya di dunia, berciuman panas dengan menggunakan masker. Tak puas dengan ciuman tersebut, Siwon segera membuka maskernya, dan juga masker yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun duduk di pangkuannya, dan melumat bibir ramnum tersebut ganas. Mereka melakukan France kiss, dengan refleks Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Siwon, sedangkan tangan kiri Siwon mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Eunghhhh…"

**THE END**

* * *

**FF ini cuma 6.500 kata ^^ membosankan kah?**

Apakah FF ini membuat kalian tertawa?

Tidak ya? #bow  
Mohon kritik dan sarannya :D


End file.
